smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Queen
The son of Oliver and Chloe as he appears in fan-fics. Personality Roy's personality is usually an expansion of his eagerness where he wants to be his dad's partner as the story goes on which also leads him to trouble on several occasions. He's also shown o be close with his mother. Powers and Abilities Roy has been trained by his father, making him an expert archer at an early age as well as skilled in a few martial arts. Combined with a decent intelligence and a quick whit, he's easily able to keep up with his father. Weaknesses Roy's eagerness can also make him reckless on occasion. History Conner Kent Justice When Roy was four months old, he was being looked after by his mother when his father arrived as Green Arrow, and the two cooed over Roy before Slade Wilson arrived and knocked the two out with stun darts. Roy whimpered at Slade and outright cried when Slade picked him up. He was cared for until his parents were saved by Young Justice, at which point, Chloe went to Roy who happily waved to her and Green Arrow. Chloe, I Blew Up Your Kid Part 1 When Roy was two, his parents went to Hub City for a business deal, leaving him with Tess and Alex to be cared for. At this point in his life, Roy was very attached to a stuffed wolf he called Wolfie, unable or unwilling to go to sleep without it, and he was highly against taking a nap. Roy then promised Chloe he'd be good for Tess and the others, waving good-bye to Chloe and meeting Lena. The following Saturday, Roy happily agreed to see the LexCorp plant Tess managed to be made in charge of. At the lab, Roy refused to let Tess use Wolfie as a test subject for a laser designed to enlarge produce. Eventually, he agreed, but as Tess and Alex began prepping the laser, Roy snuck out of his stroller and goes to Wolfie, when a power surge occurs, destracting Tess and Alex long enough for the laser to hit Roy and Wolfie, with apparently no effects on either of them as Roy quickly returned to his stroller. Roy then agreed that Chloe would be mad if Tess had accidentally blown up Wolfie, and was delighted when a LexCorp guard believed that Roy was pretty big for a two-year-old. for dinner, Roy wanted to eat in a restaurant, but he eventually agreed to eating in a pretend restaurant, asking for spaghetti. When Tess leaves for a quick bit of paper work after putting some spaghetti in the microwave, Roy reaches for the electrical energy that seems drawn to him, and once the microwave dings, he grows to eight feet. Roy then greeted Tess and Alex with a boo when they were frightened by his sudden enlargement. He then repeated Tess' use of the word frik when she learned from Lex that the laser was being decommissioned due to a lack of results. Roy, content to playing around, simply went along with what Tess and Alex were doing when they tried to get Roy back to LexCorp before the laser could be taken apart, including being dressed up in adult clothes and a bee keeper's hat, which Roy enjoyed. At LexCorp, finding the door locked, Roy ripped it off its hinges thanks to his increased size. Understanding he did something wrong, he tried to fix it by simply putting it back the way he found it, assuming the job was done since the door didn't fall over. Roy then promises not to tell his mother about this when they plan to wait until Monday to try again, only to find Chloe there asking about Wolfie, enlarged to almost life-size. Roy went to see Chloe, making her pass out, confusing Roy and leading to him asking if she was sleeping. As Tess tended to Chloe, Roy was tossing his toys around. He then tossed a toy rocket at Oliver, wanting to play catch and then ball. By the time Chloe woke up, Oliver and Alex had successfully put Roy in the guest room and closed the door. However, Roy easily opened the door and accidentally broke it off. Wanting to fix it himself, he refused help from Oliver and Tess, accidentally losing his grip on the door to Tess and stumbling back, causing him to crush a chair. Wanting to fix it again, Chloe comforted Roy as Clark, Conner, and Lois arrived to see what was going on. When the adults left to try to get the laser again, Conner and Alex watched Roy. Again wanting to play ball, he played with Conner before Alex stopped him. Roy then agreed to watch Mickey and the Beanstalk while the others talked about the situation. However, the same energy that caused Roy's growth, an electromagnetic flux, occurred as Alex was watching the TV, making him grow to fourteen feet high. At the Smallville main street, Roy was sitting there contentedly playing with Wolfie when the army arrived. Chloe, I Blew Up Your Kid Part 2 Thinking the gang to be toys, Roy picked Clayton and Zoe up and put them in his pocket. Walking around the area of Metropolis, Roy was quickly attracted to the city's glowing lights, ignoring his mother's shouts for him to stop as due to his large size and his simple concepts, he knew that Chloe had to be bigger than him. Roy began to get distracted by Superman and Superboy as part of a plan by Tess and his parents to get Roy to stay still long enough to be shrunk down before he got distracted by a car, picking it up and putting Zoe and Clayton in it as he spun it around, accidentally dropping the car before Superboy saves it. Roy then gets bored and walks off. Roy then saw a giant guitar at a music store and picked it up, pretending to play it. As Roy was playing, he noticed a helicopter, mistaking it for an airplane due to never seeing a helicopter before. When a tranquilizer dart was misfired and hit the guitar, Roy quickly dropped it from pain and began crying about it. Just then, Chloe, having grown larger to compensate for Roy's new size, grabbed the helicopter and ordered the pilot to leave before opening her arms for Roy as he rushed to her, and they hugged. Roy then follows his mother's advise and smiles at Oliver and Alex as they prepped the machine and returned the two to their normal size as Roy happily rushed to Oliver. Roy then agreed not to mess with Chloe when she punched Eiling out for shooting at Roy. Graduation When Chloe and Oliver arrived at an after party for Conner and Alex's graduation, they brought the now two-year-old Roy with them as he happily greeted Conner and hugged him as he was happy to see Conner, hugging him. He then recognized Krypto as a dog and rushed up to him. Roy then giggled at Krypto licking his face, being as excited as Roy. Starcrossed Part 2 Eight years after the Thanagarian Invasion, Roy had quickly grown into a boy that had inherited his father's snarky attitude. While Chloe was babysitting Conner for Clark and Lois, Roy asked Chloe is the two were asleep yet, telling Lana to listen to Chloe, apologizing for calling her a squirt. Roy then helped put Lana to sleep as he changed into Speedy to begin patrolling with Green Arrow. Speedy then told Chloe that he'd try to get home by midnight. He then patrolled Star City with his father. Metropolis Legends Seven years after Clark became Superman in 2011, Chloe read the story of Clark's final trial to her son. After reading the story, which had been documented into a comic book, Chloe tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Before falling asleep the boy glanced across the room at a quiver filled with red and yellow arrows and a green bow. After Clark and Lois' wedding, Roy came down and waved good-bye to the two as they were leaving the farm for their honey moon. Roy then directly said good-bye to them before he rushed back off to bed. Omega A month after the wedding, Chloe showed Roy the Watchtower for the first time as he was amazed by it. When Kara disappears, Roy is then amazed when he sees Superman fly off to look for her. Roy then eagerly met Batman. Demon When Chloe and Clark returned to the Watchtower from the Daily Planet, Roy greeted Chloe after she and Oliver finished kissing. Roy then told her how Bart had put three dollars in a swear jar Chloe had set up. Lionel When Impulse called out "crap" following the reveal that the Lionel Luthor from Earth-2 had returned, Roy was standing there, costing Bart another dollar. When Supergirl learned that Earth-2 Lionel may know more about Clark than he does, and she swore as well, Roy noted that she now had to put a dollar in the jar. Wondrous When Wonder Woman arrived in Metropolis, Roy asked Chloe to tell him about her for his bedtime story, agreeing to be in bed on time for it. Roy then walked into the main area with Oliver when they saw Batman beaten and bloody on the ground as Oliver told him to go to his room, which he did. Power When Scion and Supergirl were sparring to deal with Power Boy, Roy was eating with his dad as Scion was tossed through the wall before greeting them. Freeze During a visit to the farm, Roy was playing with Krypto while Clark, Bruce, and Oliver talked. Following Mr. Freeze's attacks on GothCorp, Roy is impressed when Batman removes his mask in front of him, fully confirming that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan brushed against Chloe, he got a vision of her with Roy grown to giant size as Oliver returned them to normal with a ray and reunited with them. He also gets a glimpse of an older Roy being told a story about how Clark became Superman by Chloe. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 3 Category:Conner Kent Season 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Volume 6 Category:Conner Kent Volume 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 17 Category:Conner Kent Part 18 Category:Conner Kent Part 23 Category:Conner Kent Part 24 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 4 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:3' Category:3'2"